


Sunrise

by ScribbleTheCalico



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants Daniel to see the sunrise. Daniel is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have a plan when I wrote this, it was just some nice fluff. Take it as such.

Jack’s internal clock woke him at 5:30 AM on the dot, and he opened his eyes with a smile on his face. He had finally done the impossible—he had convinced Daniel to come to the cabin with him. They had a whole week of fishing, canoeing, and relaxing ahead, just the two of them.

Daniel lay on his stomach on the bed beside him, snoring softly. Jack had a slight suspicion that he didn’t really want to be there, and he was determined to make sure that Daniel had a good time. And that started with seeing the sunrise over the lake. Sunrise and fishing. The two best parts about being there.

Slowly, Jack leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on Daniel’s cheek. “Danny,” he whispered into his ear, “Time to wake up.”

Daniel shifted a little, but didn’t open his eyes. “Daniel,” Jack tried again, giving his shoulder a small shake. “Daniel…”

With a slight groan, Daniel cracked open his eyes. “Jack?” he mumbled.

Jack gave him a quick kiss. “Rise and shine, Danny.”

Daniel’s unfocused eyes found the dark window. “What time is it?”

“Five thirty.”

Daniel considered for a moment. “No,” he decided, burrowing his face into the pillow.

“Hey!” Jack complained, but Daniel was asleep again. Sighing, Jack left the comfort of the bed to get dressed. When he had a sweatshirt and jeans on, he tossed his pajamas into the hamper and returned to Daniel. Still asleep. Hm. He’d have to do something about that…

Smiling, Jack took hold of the covers and began to make his side of the bed, straightening the pillows and smoothing down the sheets. Once that was done, he circled to Daniel’s side, continuing his job despite the man still lying in it.

Daniel began to stir a little bit—it was hard to stay asleep when the mattress and covers kept shifting around him. “Go away,” he mumbled into the pillow.

Jack’s only response was to climb onto the bed and plop down right on top of him.

Daniel groaned loudly in protest as unexpectedly took Jack’s full weight. _“Jaaaack…”_

“Yes, Daniel?” Jack asked innocently, spreading himself out across Daniel’s full body and nuzzling into his neck.

“…why?” Daniel managed to turn the question into a several syllable word.

“There’s a lump in the mattress,” Jack informed him, quite sincerely. “I’m trying to get it out.” He bounced up and down a little to prove his point, and Daniel groaned again, trying to roll the other man off. Jack pressed down, trapping Daniel exactly where he was.

Daniel turned his head so that his voice was no longer muffled into the pillow. “It’s five thirty,” he protested.

“Yes,” Jack confirmed. “Five thirty is time for fishing.”

“No. Five thirty is time for sleeping.” Daniel was trying to sound royally pissed, but he was too tired for it to come out as anything besides moderately grumpy. “Try again at ten. Or nine. I can do nine…”

Jack just kissed Daniel’s cheek. “ _Now,_ Daniel.”

He kept trailing kisses across Daniel’s face and neck as Daniel asked, “What is so important about fishing that it has to be done at five thirty?”

“Okay, we can pass on the fishing,” Jack relented, and Daniel sighed in relief. “But sunrise is soon.”

“Oh, God, the sun’s not even up?” Daniel squirmed and tried to dislodge Jack again, but Jack grabbed onto his wrists, pinning him even more before placing his cheek on the pillow to be nose to nose with Daniel.

“Come watch the sunrise with me, Danny,” he murmured, getting a drowsy glare in return.

“I can’t move,” Daniel replied. “You’re just going to have to carry me.”

“Okay.” Jack pushed himself off of Daniel, rolled him over, bundled him up in the covers, and scooped him up over his shoulder. The entire procedure took less than ten seconds.

“What? Oh. Um…” Daniel seemed so startled that Jack had actually picked him up that he did nothing to interfere. Laughing, Jack made his way out of the cabin to the small dock, where he gently deposited Daniel on the ground.

Daniel looked very wondrously lost, tangled up in bedsheets, his hair sticking up in every direction, and his eyes narrowed with tiredness and nearsightedness. He muttered something unintelligible as a chilly breeze picked up, pulling the blankets even more tightly around himself. “How am I supposed to see anything without…?”

He trailed off as Jack bent down and slipped his glasses onto his face. Of course Jack hadn’t forgotten—he had snagged them off the bedside table before hauling Daniel outside. The battle officially won, Jack settled on the ground beside Daniel and wrapped an arm around him, bedsheets and all. Daniel sighed and leaned against him, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. “You’d better not do this every morning,” he muttered.

Jack planted a kiss into Daniel’s hair. “It’ll be worth it. I promise.”

“You don’t even have coffee,” Daniel grumbled.

“I’ll make you some in a bit,” Jack promised.

Daniel made a small unhappy noise anyway. “These sheets are going to be filthy,” he pointed out.

“Yes, but I am the proud owner of a rare magical device. You may have heard of it—it’s called a washing machine…”

“Shut up,” Daniel told him, and Jack complied, simply stroking up and down his arm. The two men sat in silence as the sun began to rise over the lake.

It was just as beautiful as Jack remembered. The trees became a dark silhouette against the backdrop of red, orange, and purple, and the entire affair was reflected in the lake. It looked like a scene from a Bob Ross painting—simple, natural, picturesque beauty.

When the sky was beginning to turn its usual blue, Daniel let out a soft sigh of contentment. Jack rubbed his back. “Well?”

“That was nice,” Daniel conceded quietly.

“Told ya.” Jack chuckled as Daniel’s mouth widened into a yawn. “You want that coffee now?”

“No,” Daniel answered, burrowing a little into Jack’s shoulder. “We can just…stay…here…”

The poor kid was still barely awake. Talk about not being a morning person. Feeling just the tiniest bit guilty, Jack kissed Daniel’s hair. “Sure, Danny,” Jack told him. “We can stay here for a while.”

Daniel hummed a little as Jack wrapped around him, leaning their heads together as they kept watching the lake. “Are you gonna do this every morning?” he asked, and Jack couldn’t tell if he was excited or horrified at the prospect.

“If you want,” Jack replied softly.

“Yeah,” Daniel agreed. “But does it have to be so _early?”_ he asked through another yawn.

Jack chuckled. “It’s the sunrise, Danny. I can’t make it happen any later.”

Daniel grumbled a little, muttering nonsensical words and pulling the blankets around himself even tighter. “You need your coffee,” Jack decided. “Come on.”

But Daniel grabbed onto Jack as he gathered himself to stand. “Stay,” he said, still sounding sleepy but quite determined.

Jack flopped back down in surprise. “You don’t want coffee?” he asked. “Who are you and what have you done with Daniel Jackson?”

“Shut up,” Daniel ordered, snuggling into Jack even more. “I’m comfortable. You woke me up at this ungodly hour and dragged me out to this dock, so you can stay here for a while if I want you to.”

Well, Jack wasn’t very well going to say no if Daniel wanted to cuddle. “Fair enough.” Then, feeling the chill of the breeze through even his sweatshirt, Jack grabbed a corner of Daniel’s bedsheets. “Can you at least share?”

Glaring at him, Daniel pulled away just enough for Jack to wrap himself in the same blankets before resuming their position leaning against each other. “How long you wanna stay here?” Jack asked.

“Don’t know.”

“You gonna fall asleep on me?”

“Possibly.”

“Okay.”

“Then you can make me coffee and we can fish. Or whatever it is that you do up here.”

“I could do this all day,” Jack told him sincerely, placing another kiss in his hair for good measure. “Just being with you. That’s all I wanted.”

Daniel yawned _again_ as he answered, “Sounds good to me.”

Smiling, Jack let the silence grow, simply basking in the moment. He was here, he had Daniel, and a beautiful day was starting. What more did he need?


End file.
